marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616)
(Jean Grey School member), ; formerly , , , , , , , Exiles, , , , (ally), , | Relatives = John Braddock (ancestor, possibly grandfather); Sir James Braddock (father, deceased); Lady Elizabeth Braddock (mother, deceased); Brian Braddock (Captain Britain) (twin brother); Jamie Braddock (brother, deceased); Meggan Braddock (sister-in-law); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Cavern-X, Sedona, Arizona; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Angel's Aerie, Rocky Mountains, Colorado; Braddock Manor, England, United Kingdom; Cooterman's Creek, Australian Outback, Australia; Alcatraz Island, San Francisco Bay, California | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 155 lbs | Eyes = Violet | Eyes2 = (current body); Blue (Original body)Category:Blue Eyes | Hair = Purple | Hair2 = (current body), Blonde (dyed purple) (Original body)Category:Blonde HairCategory:Purple Hair | UnusualFeatures = Formerly had a red tattoo over her left eye after gaining Crimson Dawn powers. Originally, she had the body of an English woman, but after Revanche's body switch, she now has the body of an Asian woman. | CharRef = | Citizenship = British | Citizenship2 = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, ninja, heiress, multi-millionaire, formerly a S.T.R.I.K.E. operative, assassin, fashion model, charter pilot | Education = University Graduate | Origin = Half-Otherworlder, half-human mutant, later relocated in an human mutant body. | PlaceOfBirth = Braddock Manor, England, United Kingdom | Creators = Chris Claremont; Herb Trimpe | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Sir James Braddock was a denizen of Otherworld, an other-dimensional realm. Merlyn sent James to Earth to father the champion, who would be known as Captain Britain. Arriving in England, Dr. Braddock became one of the United Kingdom's leading research scientists. James soon married and set up home in Braddock Manor. There, James created a highly advanced supercomputer he named Mastermind. Dr. Braddock and Mrs. Braddock had three children, Jamie Braddock Jr. (the eldest), and twins Brian and Elizabeth Braddock. When Betsy and Brian were in their early twenties, their parents were killed in an explosion, in Dr. Braddock's laboratory, caused by the malfunctioning computer Mastermind . Brian Braddock pursued post-graduate studies in Physics at Thames University, while Betsy worked as a charter pilot. Soon after Brian became the hero Captain Britain, Betsy alerted him that their brother Jamie had been injured, while testing his racing car in the grounds of Braddock Manor, apparently an attack rather than an accident. Betsy flew Brian back to the Manor, but their plane was downed as they neared the crash by the psychic powers of Dr. Synne ; luckily both inside survived the crash. Dr. Synne subsequently mind controlled Betsy into seeing her brothers as hideous monsters, causing her to attack them , but they managed to overpower her. Betsy was taken to the nearby Morder Research Centre for treatment, unwittingly delivering her into the hands of one of Synne's agents, Dr. Ramsey . When Brian managed to defeat Synne, Ramsey reverted to his true allegiances as an agent of the Nazi Red Skull, taking both Betsy and Jamie as hostages . Both were subsequently freed by Captain Britain and his new ally, Captain America . It was after this that Betsy experienced her first reported psychic incident (there may have been earlier, unreported ones, but Synne's mind control appeared to have unlocked her psychic potential, allowing it to start to grow). Betsy had a visionary dream warning her of Brian's peril fighting the mad Lord Hawk . Betsy quit the charter business and took up modeling. Some time later, with her psychic powers growing and after Brian had departed overseas to continue his studies, Betsy made mental contact with a S.T.R.I.K.E. Psi agent (S.T.R.I.K.E. being Special Tactical Response for International Key Emergencies, the U.K.'s equivalent of the U.N.'s S.H.I.E.L.D. agency), and was soon recruited by Agent Matthew (later renamed Gabriel), with whom she pursued a brief romance. Betsy subsequently became the lover of fellow psi, Tom Lennox. Maintaining her modeling career as a cover, at one point, Betsy attempted to infiltrate the Hellfire Club, where her father had been a member of the London Branch's Inner Circle, holding the position of Black Bishop, for S.T.R.I.K.E., but was warned off by Tessa. Betsy had lost track of her brother for many years while he was adventuring in America and other dimensions, but he returned in time to save her life when she and her fellow S.T.R.I.K.E. Psi's were targeted for assassination by Slaymaster, who had been hired by the crimelord, Vixen, to cover her takeover of the agency. Betsy, Tom, and the sole other survivor of the Psi Division, Alison Double, sought refuge with Brian in Braddock Manor, but had to flee there after a battle between Brian, his allies (the Special Executive), and the hero killing, extra-dimensional, cybiote the Fury. With the insane mutant reality-warper, Mad Jim Jaspers, taking over the country, the group sought to hide out in London. While in London battling Crimson Dynamo, Betsy shared a intimate night with Hercules. Later, Tom was killed and Betsy and Alison captured by government forces. The two women ended up in a concentration camp until Jaspers' reign was brought to an end, partially through the efforts of her brother. Betsy, who had been in mental contact with Tom when he died, met and convalesced under the care of Victoria Bentley, an old friend of Dr. Strange and the Black Knight, at the camp and Victoria not only helped her heal, but taught her to harness the trauma she had felt, using it to develop and strengthen her psi powers. Captain Britain Betsy eventually returned home to Braddock Manor. Soon after, Brian fought a counterpart of his from another reality, the villainous sadist Kaptain Briton. Briton won the encounter, briefly taking Brian's place while extra-dimensional mercenaries, the Technet, took the wrong man back to Briton's fascist reality. Briton tried to rape Betsy, but she fried his brain with her psychic abilities, killing him. Subsequently, R.C.X., the agency which had replaced S.T.R.I.K.E., came to Braddock Manor seeking Captain Britain's aid and one of the agents who made the approach was Betsy's old flame, Matthew (now using the codename Gabriel). When Brian refused to work with them, they tricked him into leaving the country and then Gabriel persuaded Betsy to become the new Captain Britain. Using Kaptain Briton's costume, Betsy magnified her strength to superhuman levels when she wore it and could fly. The hero, Captain UK, trained Betsy in crime fighting skills and they became partners for several months. Soon after, opting to go solo as the new Captain, Brian's enemy the Vixen lured her into an ambush, where Slaymaster brutally beat Betsy and blinded her. Brian felt his twin's pain, through her telepathy and the special bond they share, and came to Betsy's rescue, killing Slaymaster, and once again took up the Captain Britain mantle. Betsy was offered new cybernetic eyes by R.C.X., but refused, preferring to rely on her telepathy. Betsy later accepted Gabriel's proposal of marriage and the engaged couple traveled to Switzerland where they hoped Betsy could recuperate in peace. Psylocke Betsy was kidnapped from the Alps by Mojo and Spiral and surgically given artificial eyes, restoring her sight. Mojo had mentally controlled Betsy, named her Psylocke, and had her star in a popular new show, the Wildways, using her to capture children around the world to join his junior team show, Bratpack. After capturing Professor Charles Xavier's New Mutants Wolfsbane and Sunspot, the other New Mutants rescued Betsy and she chose to stay at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, as her powers were mutant in origin. The purpose of her bionic eyes was revealed shortly after when Mojo, using Psylocke's eyes as a camera, transformed the X-Men into the X-Babies to film their adventures. The New Mutants battled the de-aged X-Men until they were broken of their brainwashing and defeated the spineless one, Mojo. The massacre of the Morlocks occurred shortly thereafter and Betsy was charged with helping the wounded and staying in telepathic contact with the members that were in combat with the Marauders. After the initial conflict, Betsy fought the savage Sabretooth in a brawl throughout the X-Mansion. Impressed by Besty's courage, the battle-ravaged X-Men offered her a position on the team and Betsy accepted and adopted the code name Psylocke. Next, Betsy battled Malice with the X-Men. More Aggressive X-Men After returning to New York, Storm decided that, in order to safeguard their friends and families from their many enemies, the X-Men must fake their deaths and become an underground proactive strike force. After Havok showed up to check on the X-Men, Storm ordered Betsy to erase the event from his memory, but, due to Professor Xavier's mental defenses, he remembered. After a brief battle, Havok asked to join the team. While her brother and Meggan were visiting, the team was later abducted by Horde, to use as his lackeys to retrieve the Crystal of Ultimate Vision, of which he wore a shard on his forehead. The X-Men were sent to the Citadel of Light and Shadow, where the crystal was hidden. As the X-Men progressed through it, the citadel created illusions of each of their most powerful desire. Only Betsy, Storm, and Wolverine were able to resist. Psylocke, who had been transformed into a metallic warrior as part of her heart's desire, sacrificed herself to slow Horde down, while Wolverine, empowered to godhood, rejected the god-like power, and returned the X-Men and their friends home. Death of the X-Men Tracking Storm, the X-Men arrived at Forge's Eagle Plaza, in Dallas, Texas, where they were attacked by the Freedom Force and Psylocke was captured. After the initial battle, a rift opened in the sky of Dallas and a chaos ensued of different weather patterns right next to each other and beings and creatures from the past appearing and attacking. The X-Men and Freedom Force formed a temporary alliance with each other to save the citizens of Dallas, until Colossus decided to enter Eagle Plaza and Betsy recognized Roma in his recent memories. After gaining access into the Starlight Citadel, the X-Men battled the Adversary and, after Rogue absorbed his power and opened a portal to seal him in, gave their life to imprison the Adversary, with a spell used from Forge. However, Roma, restored the X-Men to life and freed the Adversary under the notion that there could be no order without chaos. The events had been broadcast over a live television news feed and the world believed the heroes to be dead. After being resurrected, the X-Men decided to use the opportunity to go underground and keep their rebirth secret. The X-Men resurfaced in Australia. Roma appeared and presented them with the Siege Perilous, a gem that created a portal which granted any person who walked through it judgment and a new chance at life, with a new career, home, and so forth and had magically made them invisible to any sort of mechanical perception. Psylocke began wearing her cape and armor costume that Wolverine, ordered from Landau, Luckman & Lake. To pass the time on the Australian base, Elizabeth would pose, sometimes nude, for Colossus. Later, Betsy accompanied the Carol personality, in Rogue's body, to her old apartment and the two battled Master Mold and Nimrod, where Senator Robert Kelly's wife was killed and Betsy attempted to ease the pain of her passing. While battling, Master Mold absorbed Nimrod. In one of Psylocke's more bizarre encounters, crime lord Mats'uo Tsurayaba captured her and switched bodies with his lover Kwannon. Betsy was brainwashed into become the Lady Mandarin, but regained her free will and rejoined the X-Men. After returning to the X-Men Psylocke become part of Cyclops team and was shown to be attracted to Cyclops and started to flirt with her leader, using her telepathy to influence his mind on a very low level in an attempt to seduce him. Besty later would dress up in a dress Jubilee would described as "I-want-sex" and go to the hanger bay where Scott is working on the Blackbird and kiss him in an attempt to start an affair. However, Cyclops couldn't do it as he loved Jean and couldn't bring himself to betray her. Jean would later question Psylocke about having an affair with Cyclops which Betsy denied and when Jean ask if she was using her power to influence the mind of Scott, Psylocke would answer her by stabbing her with her psychic-knife. Kwannon showed up, fought Psylocke and won and claimed that she was the real Elizabeth Braddock. Kwannon became an X-Men ally calling herself Revanche, dying of the Legacy Virus. She had Tsurayaba kill her, still in Psylocke's British body. Betsy lived, but was now forever in Kwannon's Japanese body. Psylocke and fellow X-Man Angel began falling in love. Sabretooth later attacked and nearly killed Betsy, having become more resistant to telepathy. Wolverine, Angel, Doctor Strange, and Gomurr the Ancient used mystical force from the Crimson Dawn dimension to save her. Kuragari, conqueror of the Crimson Dawn realm, attempted to corrupt Psylocke and make her his queen. Angel and Psylocke defeated the tyrant, but Betsy was once again forever altered. Her fighting and telepathic skills were enhanced, and she could now transport through and become one with shadows. The mark of the Crimson Dawn, a red tattoo covering her left eye, was imprinted as well. After a brief period away from the X-Men, Betsy was tricked by the Shadow King into producing a psi-wave removing all mutant telepathy and allowing him to control every mind on Earth. Although she should have died, Betsy's Crimson Dawn powers saved her once more. In a foolish mistake, the Shadow King expanded his powers too far allowing his personal nexus to be exposed. Betsy defeated Farouk, sacrificing her telepathy to keep him trapped within her astral shadow form. Jean Grey attempted to help Betsy regain her powers safely. But in the process, she gained vast telekinetic abilities instead. Death and Resurrection Soon after, Angel broke up with Betsy after viewing some flirtation with Thunderbird and admitting their relationship had hit a dead end. She then joined Storm's X-Treme X-Men squad and left the Xavier Institute in search of Destiny's 13 diaries that foretell the future. In Valencia, Spain, the X-Men were captured by Spain's national police and had their powers and fighting abilities tested. Separated from the team with Beast and Rogue, Vargas suddenly arrived claiming to be the first of the true homo sapiens superior. The last standing, Betsy dueled Vargas and was impaled through the chest by his sword and presumed dead. Psylocke later appeared out of the blue in the exact spot she died. Running numerous tests, it was proven Betsy was the real deal. Rejoining Storm's X-Men squad, Psylocke was reunited with her friends in a more alien world where Cyclops and Emma Frost ran the Xavier Institute, presumed dead teammates Colossus and Rachel Summers were alive, and Jean Grey had seemingly died. Exiles Her brother Jamie Braddock claimed he was responsible for Psylocke's resurrection, needing her assistance against a threat known only as the Foursaken. After M-Day, Betsy and a team of X-Men flew to London to help Captain Britain deal with the after-effects of the Decimation. There, they were attacked by a Charles Xavier and his five original X-Men from another reality. During a subsequent battle with these evil X-Men, Betsy was ripped from the time-stream and found herself in the Panoptichron, headquarters of the Exiles. There, she was integral in the group's restructuring after several members left to pursue their own lives elsewhere. During her time as an Exile, she befriended the Earth-295 counterpart to her old foe Sabretooth, becoming lovers and co-leaders of the team. She also helped the team deal with threats across several worlds, including teammate Gambit's home reality of Earth-6706. During this time, the team was hunted by alternate counterparts of Susan Storm, Wolverine, and one of her deadliest foes, Slaymaster, who she eventually slew on the streets of London to save her brother and stop his cross-reality massacre of her alternate counterparts. X-Men Again Returning to Earth-616 under unknown circumstances, Betsy was captured by a woman Scott Summers believed to be his presumed deceased ex-wife Madelyne Pryor, calling herself the Red Queen.The Red Queen had Spiral, Lady Deathstrike, and Chimera, members of her Sisterhood of Mutants, bring Betsy's original body from the grave of Kwannon to their hideout. Through a ritual the Red Queen put Betsy back into her original body. She was brainwashed into assisting the Sisterhood in attacking her fellow X-Men, providing a distraction so that the Red Queen could retrieve a lock of Jean Grey's hair. However, she was able to fight against her "inner dark side" and was restored to her Asian body, leaving her original body a corpse again. She then rejoined the X-Men. Psylocke revealed she has regained her telepathy and traveled back in time along with Beast (to disguise his cat-like features) and his X-Club in order to study the birth of mutantkind and find a way to reverse M-Day. Uncanny X-Force After the events of Second Coming, Cyclops ordered the disbanding of X-Force. Wolverine returned to his teammates and declared that X-Force would continue but no one would know, and Betsy initially joined the re-formed X-Force. Betsy and Warren rekindled their relationship, after joining the team, as she was helping him to control his Death/Archangel persona. Warren also built a new secret bunker in Sedona, Arizona, Cavern-X, which was the base of operations for X-Force, but seconded as an emergency base for the X-Men should they need it. The team's first mission was to stop the resurrection of Apocalypse. The team was attacked by the Final Horsemen of Apocalypse and War fell in-love with Betsy. When the team got to Apocalypse, no one was willing to kill the child. While X-Force fought among themselves, Fantomex killed Apocalypse. Age of Archangel Apocalypse's death triggered an Ascension Protocol within the Death Seed that Apocalypse had planted in Warren to turn him into Archangel. He began to become, in essence, a new Apocalypse. X-Force became aware of this after Warren tried to kill a reporter, to whom Shadow King had delivered files on the secret team. To prevent his ascension, X-Force traveled to the Age of Apocalypse under the direction of Dark Beast. They sought to claim a Life Seed to destroy the Death Seed within Warren. Teaming up with the X-Men of that universe, they managed to claim a Life Seed and return to their world, but not without unfortunate casualties for the X-Men. However, they had been tricked; Dark Beast had been working for the Ascended Archangel all along. They returned to find Cavern-X overrun by Clan Akkaba, with Archangel at its head. X-Force had procured a Life Seed, which was exactly what Archangel desired. A Life Seed was crucial in his plans for the world. In the ensuing battle Wolverine was gravely injured by Genocide, the son of Apocalypse. Psylocke surrendered herself, hoping to appeal to whatever was left of Warren. Archangel revealed his plan to Psylocke as they reached Clan Akkaba's secret base in the North Pole. Using Genocide and the Doom Fountain, he would scour all life from the world, replacing it with new life grown from the Life Seed. As a test run, a small town in Montana was destroyed and regrown as Tabula Rasa. When X-Force's actions led to the demise of the Final Horseman of Death, Archangel determined to replace him with Psylocke. Gathering a Death Seed from the Dreaming Celestial, he transformed her into his own Death. The remaining X-Men from the Age of Apocalypse reality arrived to aid X-Force and the Jean Grey of that world managed to un-brainwash Psylocke's death persona and trap it in her mind. X-Force finally managed to defeat Archangel's servants as they flee from the battlefield. She and Fantomex fought Archangel to the death as Psylocke stabbed Warren with a Celestial Lifeseed supposedly killing him. This utterly made Betsy mourned for killing the love of her life. Warren soon reappeared with no memory of who he was. Psylocke attempted to rekindle her relationship with him but gave up when she realized that the person she loved was gone forever. The Otherworld After these events, she and Fantomex were kidnapped by the Captain Britain Corps. The Corps put Fantomex on trial for killing the child of Apocalypse by using Brian connection to her sister, Psylocke as evidence. Fantomex was sentenced to death by injecting him with the anti-reality serum. This made Psylocke furious for using her memories without her consent as she interrupted the trial to save Fantomex from being executed by the anti-reality serum. X-Force came to rescue Psylocke and Fantomex as they learn that the Otherworld is being invaded by inter-universal forces. Wolverine and his team chose to aid the Captain Britain Corps. During the battle, Fantomex was seriously injured. In order to save him from anti-reality serum, Psylocke and Krokwel made a deal to give up her ability to feel sorrow. They were later ambushed by the Skinless Man. Fantomex and the Skinless Man both have a long history together where Fantomex stole his skin and used as sentient bullets in the past. Now the Skinless Man is back for revenge, ripping Fantomex’s skin off. Psylocke was able to intervene by paralyzing his body. They were able to escape and head to assist the Corp and X-Force. The leader of the inter-dimensional forces was revealed to be a future version of Psylocke's brother Jamie Braddock. Psylocke was forced to kill him in order to prevent this future from happening. Final Execution After all that had happened to her, Elizabeth told Wolverine that she was leaving X-Force. She was then kidnapped by the Shadow King who was a member of the new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Shadow King tortured her telepathically but she was rescued by Fantomex who gave her his mask which blocked telepathic attack. This left Fantomex vulnerable and since he had been poisoned by Brotherhood member Mystique he was unable to use his powers. He was just able to send her away with EVA when he was killed. EVA took Psylocke to X-Force's headquarters. Their re-union was interrupted by the Brotherhoods leader Daken who revealed that with Fantomex dead, Ultimaton had reverted to his original programming which was to kill mutants. Just before Ultimaton snapped Gateway's neck and self-detonated, Psylocke managed to enter Gateway's mind and use his powers to send X-Force away. Escape To The Future They appeared 30 years in the future where they were greeted by Deathlok. In this world Evan Sabahnur had ascended and become Apocalypse. He was the greatest threat the entire world had known which led Wolverine to create an X-Force composed of several heroes. Together they managed to kill the new Apocalypse and were celebrated as war heroes and elected to make sure such a thing could never happen again. Led by Psylocke, they had soon killed all the world's criminals and began pro-actively killing people when they made up their mind to commit a crime and before committing it. When Wolverine and X-Force from the present were unrepentant of this course of action, Deathlok attempted to kill them in order to prevent the future from happening but failed when he was destroyed by Cable. Before they could be sent back, Psylocke escaped and had resolved to prevent this future by killing the future Psylocke. She realized that this wouldn't save her world and that even if she went back knowing what she did, she would still make the same mistakes. In order to make sure Fantomex's sacrifice meant something and to save the world she stabbed herself through the gut. She narrowly survived her suicide attempt and attempted to finish herself off permanently but was interrupted by the future Punisher who attempted to save her. Psylocke struggled, trying to end her life but finally failed when she passed out and was saved by Nightcrawler. She was healed of her injuries and spoke to her future self. She was then returned to the present together with the rest of X-Force. Back To The Present After returning to the present, X-Force were headed to Genosha to save Evan from descending from Apocalypse. When arriving to the island, Psylocke was able to subdue Mystique by using her telekinesis to disguise herself as Sabretooth and put her to sleep. X-Force were arguing about whether to kill Evan or not should he ever to descend in becoming Apocalypse. They later noticed that Deadpool had disappear seemingly thinking about killing Evan. It turns out that he came to save Evan. Deadpool was later captured and tortured by Daken and his new Brotherhood. Wolverine and Psylocke sneaked into the enemies' underwater base. Wolverine was handling most of the enemies while Psylocke turned off Deadpool pain receptor from being torture by Omega Black. She was telepathically ambushed by the Shadow King where Psylocke purposely gave herself temporary amnesia to escape the astral plane. She telepathically control Omega White to attack the Shadow King. The Shadow King's mind and powers were absorbed inside Omega White body where it was locked forever in the comatose body. If it wasn't for Psylocke in her battle against the Shadow King, he could have control Evan's mind as he wore the suit of Apocalypse. X-Force were successfully able to fend off against the Brotherhood. Nightcrawler betrayed by making a deal with his mother to kill the Blob. Deadpool and Evan wiped out the Omega Clan and the Skinless Man. Evan nearly killed Mystique as Nightcrawler helped his mother to escape. Lastly, Wolverine and Daken fought to the death. Wolverine killed his son by drowning him. Evan comes to him and explains that there was nothing he could do. Sabretooth steps out and explains that this was all his plan, to destroy Wolverine by making him kill his own son. As the villain gloats, Evan attacks him and begins punching him. However, Logan talks him down, saying that revenge leads nothing but misery. The villains and the heroes depart. Psylocke leaves her sword behind in the wreckage of the base as it sinks into Hammer Bay. Disbanding X-Force Wolverine takes his son to Japan and buries him while Psylocke visits her brother in Otherworld. She admits that he was right about everything he did to Fantomex but he comforts her, telling her that Fantomex was created with three brains, one of which was a mutant hunting sentinel, and says that the fact that he was able to fight the conflicting voices in his head is a testament to his character and adds that he loves his sister. Psylocke asks him to store the Shadow King and the Apocalypse armor Evan wore in Otherworld. Psylocke entered her apartment to find Wolverine waiting for her, telling her that there was one complication left unsolved with X-Force. The two left for the hideout in E.V.A. and Psylocke asked him what the future Logan whispered to him before they left the future. The future Logan told him that he couldn't kill his own son and let Daken live, which led to Daken killing all of the students, telling the younger Wolverine that he knew what needed to be done. Wolverine doesn't respond to Psylocke's question however. They arrive at the hideout and find Deadpool there, and Fantomex emerging from a cloning machine. Two more Fantomexes appear however, one of them evil who teleports away and the other a woman. E.V.A. tells Fantomex that when they found his body, all three of his brains were still intact and she placed him in a cloning hatch to create a new body for him. The machine misunderstood however, and created a new body for each of Fantomex's brains. Deadpool tells him that he missed him, and Fantomex says he missed Deadpool too. Fantomex asks where they're off to now, but after being met by somber looks, he deduces that the team is done. He takes Psylocke and his new "sister" to meet his mother and he and Psylocke share a kiss. Six months later, Psylocke return back to the Jean Grey School, after her relation with Fantomex ended somehow. Reforming X-Force Elizabeth was soon dismissed from teaching by Wolverine, due to anger issues, after she had assaulted Quentin Quire during a class. Logan also tried to give Betsy some advise about reviving X-Force, because for him to be a respectable headmaster he can't be part of any of that stuff himself. He invited her to read her e-mail, where she and Storm, who was as well living with anger issues after her marriage cancellation by T'Challa, were tasked with a mission. The mail was sent by Wolverine's old friend Puck, and contained a tip about a drug dealer selling TAO, a drug that makes people susceptible to a hive mind mentality. The two X-Women meet Puck at a bar in L.A., and he led them to an old bank from the 20's that the drug dealer – the diva of downtown LA - used to sell drugs and dance. Storm and Psylocke quickly realized the dealer was Spiral and instinctively attacked her. Meanwhile, Storm and Puck headed to the bank vault, since it was where Spiral hid her things. Ororo and Puck found a scared little girl inside the vault, who mentally ordered the people at the club to attack Betsy. She telepathically influenced a man in the club to help her fight the mind-controlled party-goers. Inside their minds, Betsy found the little girl controlling them. Storm and Puck find the girl being kept on the vault. Spiral arrives and teleports the girl away with her. As Puck and Storm chased Spiral, Psylocke went berserk and fried everyone's mind in the club. At the rooftop, Spiral teleports away again and brings the girl with her. Tracking Spiral and the girl, the three heroes were attacked in Spiral's flat by a returned from the future Bishop. Bishop kidnapped the girl, Ginny, and ran off. Puck considered their mission accomplished as they had captured Spiral, but Storm wanted to bring the girl back. It was revealed that Mojo removed Spiral's ability to travel between dimensions, so she was trapped on Earth-616 without anywhere to go, until she found Ginny and started to use her psychic powers to make money by selling drugs, which were false (It was actually Ginny's powers that put people in a trance). Betsy stated that she could follow Ginny's psychic avatar and ordered Spiral to teleport them there she was, in a subway tunnel in LA. As Betsy couldn't pick up any psychic signature, including that of her teammates, Bishop was able to surprise and attack them. While they fought, Spiral grabbed the girl and teleported away. Betsy used her psychic knife on Bishop and entered his mind, finding his psyche tangled like a maze, and the Demon Bear, realizing it was a trap. New X-Force After their respective X-Force teams disbanded, Psylocke sought out Cable and offered her services to his new X-Force team. | Powers = Psylocke is a mutant and has been reborn "better" by her brother Jamie. Her full potential was unlocked by Jean Grey from Earth-295, and she is now supposedly an Omega Level Mutant, thanks to her vast telepathic powers, on par with Jean Grey and Charles Xavier. (never stated on-panel)CBR interview of Rick Remender. This interview is unclear, as he mentions her to be on par with Xavier, it could had means Omega 'Class' Telepath rather than mutant, although he states also Jean, who hadn't been stated to be an Omega Telepath but an Omega Level Mutant. As far, she has never been stated to be an Omega in-comics. The manipulation is supposed to have occurred when Jean freed Psylocke from the Death's influence in , and be represented with the giant TK butterfly burst in : Jean Grey ... opened Betsy's mind up. She unlocked a lot of stuff. In this issue, you saw the giant, Phoenix-like butterfly effect Betsy generated when she was fighting Archangel. She knocked him down with that. No one had accomplished that to this point -- she hadn't been able to get into his mind before that either. He had just been this thing that was way, way beyond her. Whatever Jean Grey did when she was inside Betsy's head unlocked some potential. We're going to be seeing a lot of that. She is an Omega level. One thing we wanted to accomplish with this story was that Betsy comes out a full fledged Omega level mutant, on par with Xavier or Jean. In my mind, that's what was accomplished when Jean unlocked the powers in her head. This statement is still controversial among readers. She was later stated to be the third most powerful telepath on Earth (without counting Stryfe). Telekinesis ': Ability to psionically manipulate and control the physical aspects of reality. She can also move and levitate other people. While she can move objects from a distance and fly as other telekinetics do, she has shown little inclination to do either in combat situations. She can also create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strength . Her telekinesis is also much stronger now than it was before her death. Psylocke at first seemed to find that using her telekinesis in forceful ways was easier than in delicate ways (i.e. shattering a brick wall proving more easy than levitating a pencil across a room). However, over time she displayed further control over fine matter. *'Telekinetic Weapons: Psylocke can manifest a telekinetic katana blade composed of raw psi-energy at will, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and at its highest level, her katanas can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. She can also use her swords to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. Psylocke's telekinetic manifestations produce visible radiance in the physical world. Thus, she can use her psychic katana as a makeshift light source in areas of darkness. Her telekinetic katana is strong enough to harm other beings more powerful than herself. As of late, Psylocke has been showing even more versatility when it comes to her psionic constructs. She has been seen creating psi-bows and arrows. She has created psi-crossbows with a rope attached bolt that allows not just her to swing on it, but other people as well. She has even been just using her raw psi-energy for energy blasts. She has also created a large ninety pound spiked flail. *'Tactile Telekinesis': Uses her telekinesis to enhance her speed, strength, agility and other fighting skills to super-human levels. Telepathy: She possesses mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. Psylocke can read minds and communicate mentally with others over long distances. When she telepathically communicates with another person over a distance, that person often perceives her presence as a butterfly-like image bearing large eyes on its wings. *''Telepathic Tracking: Enhanced psionic senses enable her to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they pose a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity. *Psionic Shadow: She is able to mask her presence from others. Her abilities can go undetected and are very difficult to track, even by very powerful telepaths such as Shadow King. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *Psionic Knife: Described as "the focused totality of her psychic powers," by intensely channeling and focusing her psionic powers to her hands to create “psychic blades”, razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which are said to be the ultimate physical manifestation of her powers which she plunges into the minds of her targets directly. She often uses them to disrupt the neurons of her foes by driving the glowing "blade" of mental energy into their skulls. It is able to kill. *Mind Control: Capable of controlling the minds of others. *Telepathic Illusions: She has the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *Telepathic Scanning: She can scan large areas of land with her mind. She can also scan the psyches of the inhabitants of a city to learn of their condition. *Mental Paralysis: Ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis *Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *Psionic Blasts: Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects, but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, unconsciousness, or even death. *Astral Projection: Can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Under the effects of the Crimson Dawn her astral form was normally undetectable. '''Precognition': Psylocke occasionally has precognitive dreams. mental attacks, and telepathy. }} Otherworlder: In her old body, Psylocke was an half-breed Otherworlder, with the powers granted by that status. | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Psylocke has been classified as a master martial artist, though the specific fighting arts she has mastered have never been revealed. Presumably, as a ninja, she is skilled in various Ninjutsu techniques such as Taijutsu and Kenpo. Even though she is known as a ninja and worked for The Hand as one, her fighting skills and techniques far surpass those of the average Hand Ninja or Crimson Dawn Undercloak . Her skills have been said to rival those of a ninja grandmaster(10th Dan level black belt or above). Psylocke has also received additional training from the Age of Apocalypse version of Sabretooth and an alternative reality version of Ogun that vastly developed her skills in this area, Psylocke is also very well versed in the use of all Ninja weapons, stealth methods, silent movement, infiltration, concealment, escape & evasion, covert methods, Ninja espionage, and Ninja acrobatics. Master Telepathic Combatant: As a telepath, Psylocke takes advantage of her powers in a fight by reading her opponents' movements seconds before they make them, giving her the opportunity to counter-attack faster, and she can also use her telepathy to mask her presence from other people, humans and super-humans alike. She also creates telepathic illusions to distract her enemies while fighting them and as a ninja, she uses her psychic knife to incapacitate her opponents without killing them , though she has less inhibitions about doing so and will if necessary. Advanced Telekinetic Combatant: As a telekinetic, she often uses her powers to augment her strength and speed, which made her fighting skills so strong that she was able to match and even outmatch other superhumanly strong opponents like a holographic version of Sabretooth in the Danger Room. Psylocke was also able to match Rogue’s attacks during a training session, despite the fact that Rogue had greatly enhanced speed and strength at the time. | Strength = Betsy possesses the normal human strength of a woman her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. She can increase her strength by bolstering it with her telekinetic ability. She can swing a 90 pounds ball with one hand. | Weaknesses = The downside of her new powers is that the strength of her telepathic and telekinetic powers depend on how much she is using the other. Using two powers at once makes it hard for her to focus and lowers their level of power. For instance if she is using her telekinesis, her telepathy is limited to only reading and broadcasting thoughts and at the time, she is unable utilize her other telepathic skills. Aside from this, her previous resistance to both reality manipulation and telepathy seemed to tarnish after the Red Queen's manipulation and she can now be detected by electronic devices. | Equipment = * Captain Britain Costume: Betsy's Captain Britain costume gave her superhuman strength, the ability to fly, and a personal force field. For a time Psylocke also wore a suit of lightweight armor procured for her by Wolverine that protected her from many forms of physical damage in combat. * Bionic Eyes: Mojo gave Psylocke bionic eyes that acted as remote cameras; she lost these after being body-swapped. The eyes protected her from any blinding light. | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, Gateway, Magik, formerly Gateway | Weapons = Psylocke currently carries a katana named Shurayuki. She can focus her powers to create a psionic Katana or a crossbow. Psylocke also carried and employed a pair of katana as well. Psylocke can kinetically charge weapons with psionic energy, when charged, her weapons glow purple. | Notes = * Though Psylocke's earlier costumes were considered to be basically modest, she has been known lately for her unusually revealing costumes; a habit she shares with Emma Frost. Relationships * Psylocke and Cypher were mutually attracted to each other, but nothing ever came of it. * When Psylocke was in Kwannon's body, she was attracted to Cyclops and mentally manipulated him to be attracted to her, but nothing ever came of it. She later admitted to Jean that this was due to the presence of Kwannon's lingering personality traits in her mind, but that she did in fact find Cyclops attractive. * Psylocke was involved in a long term relationship with Angel, but they broke up when they realized they were too different and later rekindled their relationship for Betsy to help Warren with his Death/Archangel persona. * Psylocke was involved in a relationship with Thunderbird up until her death. * Psylocke and Beast flirted with one another. It was revealed in the same comic that Dr. McCoy had a crush on Betsy when she was a supermodel. * Psylocke and Wolverine have shared a "psychic (telepathic) bond". | Trivia = * Betsy still has the knowledge of Kwannon's body. | Links = * Marvel Directory * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Psylocke }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Twins Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Reality Warp Immunity Category:Astral Projection Category:Psychic Weapon Category:Millionaires Category:Braddock Family Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Utopians Category:Martial Arts Category:Flight Category:Precogs Category:Mind Control Category:Illusionists Category:Captain Britain Supporting Cast Category:Otherworlder Category:Hybrids Category:Killed by Vargas Category:Empaths Category:Siege Perilous users Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Exiles (Panoptichron) members Category:Human/Otherworlder Hybrids Category:Omega Level Mutants Category:Fencing Category:High Threats Category:Weapons Expert